My Hero: a novelist and a dreamer
by Nanodaperson
Summary: COMPLETE! Shucihi's random, pointless dream has finally ended...in Disneyland? So many questions, so much randomness, so many oranges...
1. My dream, my journey

La li ho! I'm back! ...in another totally random/funny/idiotic/crazy/something story...BUT EVEN BETTER THAN HAM! ( imma no a ham fan. --) Yes,.. it didn't take me long to think of another story...i just thought of sakano having super powers and BOOM! I win! Pay $200 to the police man. : walks up to a police man diresting traffic : HERE YA GO, BALDY:: runs back : i feel...acomplished...Now to the story.

_**My Hero: A novelist and a dreamer**_

**Chapter 1**

CRASH! BANG! BOOM!

All of the glass dishes have shattered to the ground in the kitchen floor. Shuichi just starred at the mess.

'I just wanted a banana...and...I knock over ALL the dishes...' thought the vocalist. He quickly cleaned up the mess (actually, it took about an hour because he tyred using a shifer duster thing) and by the time he was done, his lover, Eiri Yuki (non other), was in the elevator. Shuichi knew that Yuki would find out about the mess sooner or later and he knew he was on his way (because of a nifty machine called a security camera which shuichi stole the monitor to), so shuichi jumped in bed trying to sleep. As a matter of fact, he fell asleep right after he started counting sheep (well, after he said 1).

In the backround were sheep (y'know from the comercails!).

" Dammit! Dammit! Were never needed!" they yelled and left the room to go to starbucks.

_**( Hey! its me! Yeah, we're at a part where its shuichi's dream! yeah, okay. I just wanted to say. Now, i'll fly away:: flies away :)**_

Shuichi woke to the sound of a voice. A voice so...deep...so mysterious...so smexy...he opened his eyed lids to see Yuki, staring at him with a confused look. Shuichi jumped at the sight of him.

"AHHH! STAY AWAY MUFFIN MAN! YOU ATE MY PUPPY, NOW YOU'LL-Oh! Yuki, I, AHHH! YUKI! I-uh-i-well-DON'T EAT ME!"

"Uh...who is this 'Yuki' you speak of? Oh wait...I'm Yuki...WHO ARE YOU STALKER?" responded the blond haired man. He pulled out a fish.

"FEEL THE WRATH OF MY FISHY!" He was about to attack, but stopped because of shuichi bursting in laughter on the ground. With his chance, Yuki dragged shuichi to the king of the land.

In the place

K was playing with the rubber band, but shot back at himself.

"Ow! Dammit! I'll defeat you some day...next!" He then picks up pizza. The doors burst open. Yuki enters with the laughing shu and a hobo. He leads them in front of the K.

"King K, I've brought the assholes..."

"...they look like turkey...I like turkey...MWHAHAHAHA! Now, to my business...what did they do?"

"I DIDN'T KILL THAT MAN, I SWEAR!" yelled the hobo. Everyone starred.

"Just kill him." responded King K. Before Yuki had the chance to grab him, the man flew out the window out into the horizon. Once again, everyone stares. Yuki continued.

"And this guy...is just...odd..."

" I like PIE!" yelled shuichi.

"This guy is okay with me!...Though he looks fimiliar..." said the king.

"Oh! I know, i look like that guy in the movies...uhhhh...wait...i forget. You got any nachos?"

"SERVENT! Take this pink-haired boy to the gym."

"The gym...cool..." Shuichi was taken to the 'gym' and shuichi notices Hiro there.

"HIRO! NA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! "

"What? I'm Henry and imma butcher...who are you?"

"That doesn't mat-CAN I GET A TACO!"

"I thought you wanted nachos."

"NOW I WANNA BANANA!" hiro toses him a banana.

"Y'know, your an odd-"

"BLUE IS A COLOR! Did you know that?"

"I like to watch MTV."

" Oh, trying to be more random than ME? Your on, Henry!"

_** Back in the...other place**_

Yuki and King K are wondering who the pink-haired boy was. He looked so fimilar, but no one they remembered. Just then, Yuki noticed a BIG, colorful glass with pictures that tell a story behind King K.

"Hey..did you every notice that big colorful glass window there?"

King K turns around, stunned to noticed this for the first time (and he even lived there for what, FOREVER!).

"WOAH! Y'know, if you look closely, you can see...a window. HEY! I'VE SEEN THIS BEFORE! ( Oh, now he remebers.) AND THAT GUY THERE LOOKS LIKE THE KID!"

"What's the story about?"

"Let's see..evil villian, Oh we have one! and uh...he destroys my land-"

Just then, the place fell.

"...and the pink-haired boy saves the land with the help of.." King K looks back to see if Yuki is still living,"...a guy who looks like you or Ronald Mcdonald. They both stared at each other.

_** At the evil villain's lair**_

It was a dark and scary place...it was basically pink, green, and black with fuzzy stuff everywhere.

"AHAHAHAHA! Ah, how still the night WAS! HAHAHA!" said Touma.( yes, touma is the villain.) He pets his pet kitty, josh, and continues to watch the distruction his monster is causing the land.

"COME! RETURN, SAKANO, MY PET MONKEY!"

Sakano comes flying back threw the window and lands on Touma's dresser.

"Ah, yes! Good work Sakano."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

"OWY! THAT HURTS! Don't EVER do that again! Now..." Sakano starres at him.

"Okay, I'll feed you your Kibbies and bits now." They both dis appear into the darkness, until Touma comes back.

"I forgot my water bottle. I need it if i choke while i do my evil laugh. Man, its really hard being villian. I wanted Sakano's job in this damn dream. God-"

A Crashing sound stops Touma...also Sakano screaming...

_**Back at the place**_

" So, that damn brat and i have to save YOUR land?" asked the confussed NEW knight.

"Look, i would take care of it, but my mommy took my guns away...My magnuim 3.3! NOOOO! Anyway, i'll explain the plan that you and the pink-haired one need to do."

"He's not here..." The both of them stared at each other.

_** at the 'gym'**_

They enter the room to see Henry and Shuichi STILL having a random war.

"MY MOM ATE MY CAR INSURANCE! " yelled Henry.

"I flew to Wendy's and attacked a Australian chicken with a computer mouse with claws and a rhino which ate your salad!"

"Your good!"

"Thanks, it was fun! You were pretty good yourself!"

"Excuse me, i need to talk to you." inturupted Yuki.

"Aye-aye! Well, seeya at the concert, Henry."

"Adios, manzana!"

_**Back at the room**_

King K now explains his plan.

"You brave men must go up to cherry mountain, cross rubber-duckie lake and defeat the unknown monster and-"

"I eat, eat, eat apples and bananas!" sung shuichi.

"SHUT UP, IMMA TRYING TO TALK!"

" SIR, YES, SIR!"

"and last you must enter the tower of bubble gum. Understand?"

"Question! Why the hell do this places have weird names?"

"Because it is your dream."

"Oh...why do i have to go?"

" It was said that-"

"YAWN! This shit is boring! I'd rather do what i'm doing! I get to be with YUKI! YUKI, YUKI, YUKI, YUKI, YUKI, YUKI, YUKI-"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Yuki. Shuichi than began to cry.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry! What do you want from me?"

"Icecream." Unsure of what an icecream is, they agreed and started their journey. This was going to be a long journey. So far, Yuki can't take it with shuichi'd little song, which he repeats.

' I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves. Everybody's nerves. Everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes! Bum bum bum-' and so on. What will happen on there first leg of the journey? STAY TUNED!

_**End of chapter 1**_

Phew! that was long...and i gotta do A LOT of stuff before...6:00...and its 5:10...okay! I'll try to update ASAP! Please review and/or continue reading on the fun journey. ...You see the skano part? Yeah, he has super powers...if only he'd use them for good...not Touma.( i wouldn't call Touma's plan evil so its not good, its not evil, its just...Touma.) Now i'll fly to Dennys:: Flies away, hits a sign: OWY! 


	2. Onward to the fashion designer

La li ho! CHAPTER TWO! YAYA-wait...i'm i...losing...my touch...NOOOOO! AH! I! CAN'T! TAKE! THE! PAIN! GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I gotta paper cut...ouch...well, enough with me...now to why i wrote this story...i don't know...i was watching spongebob and this popped in. ( Why i was watch spongebob...Because the trees are orange.)

Let's continue our journey!

_**Chapter 2 **_

As we continue with this journey, shuichi, STILL sing the same song (Of coarse), notices many stores. They sell, armor,food,and socks (Ah, yes! the warm lovable socks!).

"Na, Yuki!"

"What now?"

"What rhymes with orange?"

"WHY MUST YOU KNOW THAT!"

"BUT ITS IMPORTANT!"

"OH, REALLY! TELL ME HOW!"

"...Hey look! A sock store!"

"Pay attention! Now, to beat the villian...we. Need. Armor."

"...do socks work?"

"No!"

"Well...what about potatoes?"

"YOU SHALL SHUT UP OR FACE THE WRATH OF MY SHOE!"

Yuki then throws a shoe and shuichi's head. He falls upon a man with a pasion for fashion-

"FUJISAKI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?" questioned shuichi surpised to actually see Fujisaki NOT in nice clothing (Y'know that suit, vest, etc...).

"AP-NONONONONO! I'm no Fujisaki. I am Tom!" responded Fujisa-i mean...Tom...

"Look, I don't care! I just-"

"OMIGOD! U.F.O!"

"SHUT UP, FUJISAKI!"

"ITS TOM!"

"WHATEVER!"

" YOUR MOM!"

"HUH!"

" YOU WANNA BRING THIS OUTSIDE!"

" YOU BET, YOU LITTLE ACORN ASSHOLE!"

" I LIKE THE HEALTHY APPLE!"

"ITS MY JOB TO BE RANDOM!"

"THEN SO ME!"

"BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH!"

"COME ON! FIGHT!"

"ALL RIGHTY THEN!"

They both walk into Victoria's Secret as Yuki standa outside.

'...acorn asshole?' thought the confussed warrior. About 27 minutes later, they get kicked out. Yuki rushes over them.

"About time! Now, help with this puzzle!" demaned Yuki who was struggling to open a bag of chips.

"We got kicked out for using bras as boomerangs and throwing thongs at a old man." said Tom.

"What kind of old man goes into a WOMEN'S store, Tom?"

"No clue, shuichi."

"Shuichi?" asked Yuki.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you and K my name didn't I?" ( looks back into story.) (guess i did..I FEEL SHAMEFUL! T-T)

"Who won?" asked Mr. i-can't-open-a-potatoe-chip-bag-because-of-damn-child-proof-openers.

"Won what?" they asked at the same time.

"The fight, you dumbasses!"

"Oh, we didn't fight! We settled our differences before we even entered. We just wanted to screw up the place!" answered the pink-haird warrior.

"..." Yuki then slammed their heads together.

"Calm down, Yuki! Tom is gonna get us armor!"

"As long as I get payed in bacon."

"..Why bacon?" asked the warriors.

"Because, the bacony goodness fulls my heart with love, warmth, and grease which can cause a heart attack. Mmmm...greasy..."

_**In Fujisaki's place**_

" Okay, shuichi! Come on out!" yelled Tom. Shuichi appears out of the curton in a banana costume.

"NONONO! Not that!"

"But...the other costume is icthy." said shuichi thinking, ' this is hell...i'm hungry...i demand my rootbeer!', and rootbeer appears.

"SWEET!"

"And you don't care if its a girls outfit." asked Yuki pointing to the 'salior moon' outfit that Tom suggetsted.

"Its in style!" exclaimed Tom in all his pride.

"Are you on drugs?"

"...maybe..." answered Tom as he twitched.

"Besides, Yuki, I want shiny armor!"

"You, shut it! I will work...THE SHININESS!" annouced the short creatater.

"YAYYYY! SHININESS!"

_** 26 minutes and 56 seconds later **_

Shuichi and Yuki walk out of their dressing rooms. Tom looks over to see if this look works.

"BRILLIANT!"

" I like it! its comfy, not smelly, and more inportant, SHINY!" said shuichi. He was wearing a long shiny blue trench coat, a tight black short-sleeved( with a picture of toast.), and baggy jeans.

" I guess...i okay with my new look." said Yuki unsure of his opion. He was wearing a black baggy jacket, a white long sleeved shirt, and the pants he wore in the first place.

"There. There. Now, my pay!" demanded the fashion disigner as he held out his hand.

"uhhhh...Yuki-"

"All i have is money, so here," said Yuki and threw the money at Tom," go buy your own bacon." Yuki then walks out and drags shuichi.

"FINE! I GET MYSELF A MEXICAN DOG! YAY! AND I'LL NAME HIM GEORGE! GOERGE! GOERGE! GOERGE OF THE JUNGLE!

"Watch out for that tree!" said the pink haired warrior being dragged. He was about to babble about something else until-

"WAIT YUKI!"

"WHAT NOW!"

"We need popcorn, socks, and an italian robot."

"WHY AN ITALIAN ROBOT!"

"...cause.."

"ugh!"

"AND MY ICECREAM!"

"Just go-"

"I like music that goes like this...doo.doodoo.doo.doodoo.doo.doodoo.doodoodoo.doo.doodoo.doo-"

"WHY WON'T YOU SHUT UP?"

All of a sudden shuichi was quiet. This calmed yuki, but then he noticed that shuichi wasn't following.

"Shuichi, what are y-"

"THAT MOUNTAIN IS RED!"

"Yeah, cherry mountain."

"Is it edible...?"

"...no..."

"..."

"OKAY IT IS!"

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

"Don't eat-" commanded the smart warrior, but it was too late becuse shuichi use all ready eating the mountain.

_** 5 minute later**_

" Na...Yuki..I don't feel goo-" said shu before he punked.

"Told you."

After a couple of minutes, shuichi felt better and they continued...and shuichi continued with-

"this is the song that ne-ver ends! Yes, it goes on and on my friends! Some people, STARTED singing and not knowing what it was cause its the song that ne-ver ends-"

"SHUT UP! YOU DAMN BRAT!"

What will happen on their journey...i don't know...to be continued...

_** End of chapter two**_

Okay...i am REALLY losing the randomness...or its school..I'M LOSING IT! AHHHHHHH! I. CAN'T. TAKE. THE. PRESURE. GAHHHHHHHHH:: attacks tv : NOOOOOOOO! My informational force...ah well, i'll fix it later. REVIEW! READ! DO WHATEVER IT TAKES! FIGHT THE POWER...of the chinese dog next dog.

I'll will do my best to update!


	3. Disneyland ending

La li ho! OMIGOD! I'm sooooooo sorry this took long! It's just...school...and...work...and...i have a fever...and...melon. Oo

HAHA! Also, i needed the time to refresh my randomness...look! a penny! Anywho, i will now continue my random/funny/random/banana/random/PG-13/random/hippos/ and the complete randomness of...DISCO!

_**Chapter 3 **_

As Shuichi and Yuki continue their journey (FINALLY!), Tom (Aka: Fujisaki) waved his good bye with his pet pig, stanly, which he stole 2 minutes ago.

_** 2 minutes earlier **_

" Tom, were gonna go! Thanks for everything!...Tom? " yelled shuichi saying his goodbyes clueless to Tom location. All of a sudden, Tom comes brusting through the doors.

" Where the hell were YOU? " questioned Yuki.

Fujisaki gasped, " I GOTS ME A PIGGY!"

" Where from?" questioned the pink haired boy.

"...a farm..."

Yuki and shuichi just left Tom standing there as Tom stared at the butterfly.

_** Present time **_

" Hey, Yuki..where are we?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?"

"...I'm bored...I wanna go to disney land! Please!"

"what..?"

"LOOK! Up in the sky! " yelled shuichi. Yuki looked up suddenly amazed.

'What...the...fuck...' thought the blond man. The fly thing was stalking them. Circling...and circling...and...cirlcing..

"I'm dizzy..."

" Shhhhhhh... shuichi, just shut up!"

"...now i'm hungry!"

"Here, " Yuki handed Shu an banana, " Eat this and SHUT. UP." Shuichi starred at they banana. The Flying thing continued to circle and circle until-

"SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" the bird falls from...the banana shuichi through. The bird lands in the water.

" OH DEAR! I'm wet and OH NO! I got banana all over me!" turns out the bird was Sakano, now cleaning his suit with a hankerchief. _(Pretty please ignore the spelling errors.)_

_**Back to the other guys**_

" Why the hell did you through the banana?" yelled Yuki.

"...it looked icky. It was all brown with-" Shuichi froze to see a castle. The castle...of Disney Land.

" DISNEY LAND! OMIGOD! Let's go! Please, Yuki! PLEASE!" begged shuichi. Yuki looked at the map. The scary thing is that...this is the castle of...the villian. (Touma!)

"...okay. Shuichi,...let's go."

"Yay! Imma gonna find Mickey! MICKEY! " shuichi runs into a rock. Upon the rock was the guard to the castle-

"Mr. Sakuma? Omigod! HI! I-"

"Tell me your name, status, reports, criminal record and why the hell you have pink hair, Na no da?"

" uh...I'm Shuichi...I live in Tyoko...I have a band called 'Bad Luck'...I have no criminal record...and why the hell do you have...THAT..color hair?"

" ummm.."

"...Oh, Na no da..."

" Welcome aboard! Here's a torthy!"

" I always wanted to be President!"

" So, Shuichi, what are you gonna do now?"

" I'm gonna go to Disney Land!"

" You pass! You may enter!"

"Yay!"

"Oh yeah, don't go on the little tea-cup ride...it made me sick, Na no da."

"Oh! That's for the warning! Bye! C'mon Yuki! " Shuichi ran into the land of magical dreams while Yuki starred aghasted. Ryuichi finally noticed him.

"Who are you?"

"uhhhh...Yuki."

"Good enough for me, Na no da! Y' know this job sucks! I'm soooo Fuckin bored! I mean, all i do is sit around waiting for people to come and when they do they either commit suicide or the trough car parts at me..it hurts soo bad! I can't take the pain- can i come wit you two..please...?"

"Join the party!" Yuki continued to walk into the land of the mouse. Ryu followed. They then looked for shuichi who was on a rollar coaster.

" Whoa...that. Was. SWEET! LET'S GO AGAIN! LET'S GO AGAIN!"

"Shuichi, were gonna go find our enemy and-"

" Yo! Yuki guy! I found him!" came the fimiliar voice of ryuichi in the distance.

" Found who?"

" My boss...Touma."

"TOUMA!" yelled shuichi.

"Yes, Mr. Shindou." asked Touma who some how came up behind them. Shuichi fell from the supprise.

" Boss, how do you know him?" questioned the ex-guard.

" Because Ryuichi...i am also HIS boss."

" NOOOOOOO! " yelled shuichi," ...wait! I knew that!"

"You did? So YOUR in this too, huh? Trator! Trator!" yuki continued to call shuichi a trator. Shuichi began too cry. Ryuichi joined in too, just for fun.

" Silience!" demanded the villian. A bolt of lighting strike Touma.

" Woah..." responded Ryu. Everyone else starred.

" Dammit! Sakano! I told you...'FIX THE DAMN LIGHTING MACHINE THINGY THAT I BOUGHT OFF EBAY'!"

"I thought it was Layaway, Boss."

"Umm...Mr.Seguchi, " began the pink hair boy still crying, " w-why do you wnat to destroy the...world?"

"hmmmm...good question, Shindou-san...should i tell in song or the other way?"

"OTHER WAY PLEASE!" They all yelled.

" Okey dokey! Its easier explained that way! Okay, here goes...I don't know..."

_ This is everyone's reaction... Oo _

" Is there ANOTHER reason?" asked Yuki tryed not to kill Seguchi.

"uhhh..YEAH! I was bored.."

"OMIGOD! " Yuki then fell over. Ryuichi turn and started poking him with a stick. Shuichi walks up to the bored villian with no life. _( In this story...Please don't eat me Kyoko! --)_

" Seguchi...you could do many things! like.. video games-"

"what?"

"...uhh, okay. How about Tv-"

"Destroyed it."

"Ummm...computer?"

"huh?"

"DAMMIT! DO WHATEVER! JUST DON'T DESTROY THE WORLD!"

touma just stood there.

"...what?...Oh! Okay! Gotcha, Shindou-san." Touma then ran off into a lake. ( Why a lake? Where did it come from? It came from...NORWAY! I bought it! )

"Phew! " shuichi sighed in relief. A sudden noise poped up.

' _bomb will explode the world in 20 seconds..."_

Shuichi turns around to see Sakano lighting the bomb.

"MR.SAKANO! WHAT! ARE! YOU! DOING?"

" My master wants the world destroyed and i will help him!"

"...why?"

"I have no life!"

" Duh! Everyone knows!"

"oh...what should i do?'

"...uhh..live a life as a squirrel? I don't know! Whatever!"

" Okay then!" Sakano flys away and shuichi, once again, sighs in relief...until-

_' bomb will explode in 3...2...1...'_

' AWW! SHIT!' thought shuichi before the world blew up. And then beatings coming outta know where. And then...water?

Shuichi's eyes flew open to see ryuichi with a bucket in his hands. Also, in the backround, Touma hold oranges...aiming at shuichi...

"He did it!" responded touma thoughing the oranges to his brother-in-law.

"What...the hell-"

"Shuichi...you didn't wake up and we were worried, Na no da!"

"i...didn't?"

"Nope," said the novelist in the backround.

"You were in a deep sleep." came a voice near the door. It was Hiro...just behind many...MANY...people. _( Though it was practically everyone in his dream..except-)_

"Where's Sakano?" asked the pink haired boy when he turned and looked out the window. "Is he flying, Mr.Seguchi?"

"Wha?" Touma turned to the window with a sweatdrop.

" Shuichi, you okay." asked shuichi's best friend.

"Pickel fred ate hoarses with mountain dew, CHIPMUNK!"

Everyone starred at shuichi's stupidity.

Everyone then thought, ' Well...he's normal...i guess...'

" Well...we gotta go! Good bye Eiri! Take Care, Shindou-san! " said the president of NG. After Seguchi left, everyone left as well. It was quiet until.

"Shuichi...do you know where ALL our plates have gone?" questioned Yuki.

Shuichi just froze right there.

"uhhhh...mimes came and took them."

"I knew this day would come...damn mimes..." mummbled Yuki as he walked out. Shuichi just starred at the door surpised to see Yuki believed him. Shuichi then giggled and fell of the bed.

_** THE END**_

Yes, an odd,odd,odd,odd,odd,odd,odd,odd,random,odd,odd,ending. Sadly, this story pretty much sucked on my account. I shall work HARDER! Well PRETTY PLEASE! READ ANYMORE STORIES I MAY WRITE IN THE FUTURE AND REVIEW! YAYYY!


End file.
